Burnin' Up
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Thanks to you guys, we decided we would write it into a two-shot. Requests for a three-shot will be taken in and considered. JOIN THE DARK SIDE TODAY! Rating went to a T for saftey reasons. Not really too much cussing.
1. Smitchie

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, no one here owns squat, but I do own myself, and my bff that just happens to pop up in this fiction work with me.

* * *

**A/N: After leeching off the innocent people in Camp Rock fandom for so long, I decided to get started on one of my own. It's kind of just a drabble that I came up with, dabbling into this fandom world. I currently have the Jonas Brother's "Burnin' Up" song on repeat. This is where the inspiration came from, sadly. This is dedicated to my BFF, Elisha, who thinks Nick Jonas makes the hottest James Bond ever, and I have to agree with her, sadly. Go Nick Jonas! Onto the fandom. Thank you for listening to my ramble at the beginning, and thank you for inspiring me, Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

Mitchie was sitting on her bed with her friends, Catylin, Tess, Peggy, and Ella, when a knock came on the cabin door. Mitchie went and answered the door, and saw two older girls, around nineteen, and she noticed one of them, and she introduced herself, "Hey, I'm Anastasia, and I'm here to ask how the packing up is going. I'm doing this with everyone, so you don't feel weirded out."

Tess's loud shriek came, and said, "OMG, you're DJ Stacey off of that web show I watch all the time. And that means your Elisha! OMG!"

Anastasia smiled, and said, "Yeah, that's right. Well, I was running the music video classes and no one showed up! I was wondering if there was anyone who was at this camp."

Elisha randomly said, "Yeah, where was everyone?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes, and shoved her elbow into her, and Mitchie said, "Why don't you come inside? I'm sure Tess would like to meet you."

Anastasia nodded, and came in, and said all of a sudden, after her phone went off, "WOW, I HAVE SERVICE! Oh, _you're _TJ Tyler's daughter. I interviewed her, and she mentioned she had a daughter."

Tess looked proud of herself, and Anastasia answered her phone, and said, "Yo, talk to me... HEY! You said you wouldn't call from Jase's phone anymore!... Meanie. Guess where we are. Yes, _his _girlfriend's place. OH, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER! I can't believe you put me on speakerphone! Hey, Jase! Okay, I'll tell her."

She hung up, and said, "Mitchie, right? Shane wants to meet up with you at the canoes."

Ella said, "OMG, you were talking to Shane?"

Anastasia looked at her weirdly and said, "Nooooo, I was talking to Nate. Who called from Jason's phone. After I told him not to repeatedly. But then again, last time Jason tried to work his phone, it somehow blew up."

Elisha laughed and said, "Oh my God, it was SO funny! His hair was, like, singed!"

Mitchie looked at them funny and left. Anastasia called, "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! AND YOU BETTER BE HOME BY TEN, YOUNG MISSY, OR THERE'LL BE TROUBLE!"

Shrills of laughter came, and Mitchie turned red. After a while, Anastasia got bored, and so did Elisha and everyone else. Catylin started by saying, "Yup."

Tess continued, then Ella, then Peggy, the Ilisha, then Anastasia yelled, "YUP, WE NEED SOMETHING TO DO!"

Everyone looked at her crazy, and then Ella said, "OH, we could spy on Smitchie!"

Anastasia said, "Love it, let me call up Nate!"

She dialed Nate's phone number, and she put him on speakerphone, and held up three fingers. Everyone knew this gag, she did it a lot on her web cast show, and when Nate's timid, "Hello?" came, they all shrieked, "HEY NATE!"

Nate said, "I guess it's lucky I answered on speakerphone, huh?"

And Anastasia yelled, "DAMN YOU NATE, TO THINK I WAS GOING TO LET YOU SPY ON SHANE AND MITCHIE OR "SMITCHIE" WITH US!"

Nate said, "Wait, backup, spy on them? We're so in! Meet near the beach?"

She smirked and said, "You know it. Over."

They hung up, and Anastasia got up, wobbling on her spike slouchy boots a bit, and smirked to Tess, Catylin, Peggy and Ella. She asked, "Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tess asked, "Sabatoge?"

Peggy said, "That's what I was thinking..."

Catylin and Ella said, "Me too..."

Elisha said, "What are we waiting for, Ms. Leo? Let's get going!"

They met Nate and Jason, Anastasia greeting Jason with a kiss on the cheek. She whispered, "Let's go!"

Nate had a camera and they were filming them, stifling their giggles. Shane was talking to Mitchie, and he said, obviously replying to something she said before they got there, "Mitchie, you're not boring. In fact, you're the least boringest person I know."

Anastasia mouthed to the camera, 'Boringest? That's not even a _word_!'

Mitchie voiced what Anastasia mouthed to the camera, "Boringest? That's not a _word_, Mr. Cookie Cutter Popstar."

Jason looked wierd and Nate whispered violently, "We're _not _cookie cutter popstars!"

Shane said, "Oh, really? Well, _I_, the great Shane Gray, declare on this day, 'boringest' IS a word!"

Anastasia and Elisha faked vomited. Mitchie giggled, and said, "Oh, please. Get over your bad self, Mr. I'm-so-amazing-I-can-declare-fake-words-real-words."

Catylin had to stifle her giggles and Tess has to clamp her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing her ass off. Peggy had to clamp her hand over Ella's mouth while Ella did the same to Peggy.

Shane said, "I _am_ so awesome I can declare fake words real words! Webster should hire me, the amazing Shane Gray, to define these new words for them!"

Mitchie said, "Well, I know one girl who would buy a dictionary written by you."

Shane smirked and said, "Who?"

Mitchie said, barely audible, "Me."

It got awkward and silent. Then, they started to lean in to kiss. Anastasia, Elisha, Catylin, Tess, Peggy, Ella, and Nate held their breath. Shane and Mitchie would've kissed if it wasn't for Jason screaming, jumping out from behind the bushes, "AH HA! THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER BUILT MY BIRDHOUSE!"

Shane and Mitchie where in so much shock that someone was watching them, rocked the canoe over and they fell into the water with a big splash. Anastasia screamed, "DAMN YOU, JASON! You ruined a great moment!"

Nate asked her, "This shocks you, how? You go out with the guy!"

Anastasia scolded him like a three year old, saying, "No Star Trek marathon for you tonight!"

Jason screamed, falling on his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tess screamed in frustration, and stormed off, angry that she didn't get to see the ending to a perfectly good movie. Shane screamed, "YOU GUYS WERE _SPYING_ ON US?"

Mitchie was shocked, and said, "CATYLIN! Why did you spy on us?"

Anastasia screamed, "BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SUCH IDIOTS, WE WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU KISSED EACH OTHER BY THE END OF THE NIGHT!"

Mitchie said, "IF WE KISS, WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE?"

Nearly half the camp screamed, "YES!"

Shane and Mitchie froze, this was unexpected. Anastasia started out the chant with, "Kiss, kiss, kiss..."

Elisha joined along with Catyln, Tess, and Peggy. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..."

Nate and Jason joined, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..."

Soon, five other people joined, and then many more people, so it sounded like a shout. "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS..."

And then they stopped when Shane suddenly made his move on Mitchie, pulling her close to him and capturing her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Anastasia yelled, "Anastasia..."

And then Elisha, "and Elisha..."

Then the both continued, "STRIKE AGAIN! NO MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN IS SAFE! EVERYONE MUST BE WITH THEIR SOUL MATES!"

And then Mitchie smirked and said, "Watch out, Catylin and Nate. They're after _you_ next!"

Nate screamed, "SAVE ME FROM THE EVILS OF THAT BRUNETTE AND BLONDNESS GIRL DUO!"

He ran off to his cabin. Shane laughed and said, "That was a good one, Mitchie. I don't think he's ever been that scared."

Mitchie said ominously, "I wasn't joking."

* * *

**A/N: Don't you love Elisha and me? If it wasn't for us, they would've never kissed! And what I said is the truth, NO MATCHES MADE IN HEAVEN ARE SAFE FROM US! We _always _win, and if you'd like, we'll strike up against Catylin and Nate. Just cast your vote, and if you would like Jason to almost-ruin that one too, I'll do it. After all, it made a better kiss, didn't it? If you'd like, I'll send you an alternate ending! Muhahahaha! NO COUPLE IS SAFE FROM THE POWERS OF ME AND MY BFF! Review! We've got cookies! So join the dark side today!**


	2. Natilyn

Disclaimer: I own squat, everyone here owns squat, but I do own myself, and my bff that just happens to pop up in this fiction work with me. Along with Maggie (no, just kidding. OR AM I? no, I am just kidding.), who just so happens to pop up because she joined the dark side, which is now rumored to include cupcakes and cookies and other sugary treats. If your diabetic, THEY'RE SUGAR-FREE! Just visit the one off to the side in the other dark side of the sugar-free treats. IT INCLUDES DIET COKE! Yeah, I own some diet coke. NOT REALLY!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, and we've decided to add a second drabble onto that. It's where we'll hook-up Nate and Catylin. Unfortunatly, the loveable idiot (Jason), will not ruin this one. Thank you so much for setting aside time to read and review my stories. Please look at my other stories and review those as well. After all, I don't want the Camp Rock fanficlets to be the only one in the spotlight. Thank you for reading my second long author's note, and feel free to grab a cookie (one each) for everyone who reviewed. Join the dark side again, and you'll get a cupcake AND a cookie. How sweet is that? Once again, thank you for reading my impossibly long author's note, and have fun laughing at poor Natylin's pain over me and Elisha invading them again! Oh, and a reviewer, who agreed to join the dark side, getting a cookie. BUT, just review, and you'll only get a cookie. So, the better deal? Getting a cupcake AND cookie from the awesome Elisha, now including Maggie, and me, or just getting a cookie? Seriously!**

* * *

Anastasia and Elisha were at it again. They were playing matchmaker with Shane & Mitchie (Smitchie), Tess, Jason, Ella, and Peggy. Notice that there's no Nate or Catylin. That's because this time, it's them they were hooking up. Anastasia was smiling and said, "So, we've got the plan down, right Tess? It's pure evil genious, right?"

Tess nodded, and Mitchie said uneasily, "Are you sure this won't humilate them? I mean, come on, just because they're clueless doesn't mean we can humilate them like you guys did to me and Shane."

Elisha rolled her eyes, and patiently asked her, "Do you want to get them back for humilating you like that? Because if it where me, I'd totally want to humilate them for making me embarassed in front of the entire camp."

Mitchie nodded slowly, and so did Shane. Jason said, "Awesome. So Plan G.N.A.T is a go?"

Anastasia looked at him wierdly, and so did everyone else. Finally, after about five minutes of awkward silence, Shane asked, "Dude. What the hell does G.N.A.T stand for?"

Jason said, "Get Natylin Together. Duh. But I had to add the 'A' or else it wouldn't spell anything!"

Anastasia asked, a little confused, "And you wanted it to spell the name of a blood sucking parasite? Makes sense to me, right, Elisha?"

Elisha was trying to hold in her laughter, and then burst out laughing so hard, tears came down her face. She said inbetween laughter, "I'm sorry! That just reminds me of the Bee Movie! "M'am, I was already a blood-sucking parasite! All I needed was a briefcase!""

And then the whole cabin was laughing, except for Jason, who was confused. And then the froze when they heard the door open. It was Maggie, another camp counsler. Anastasia said, "Thank God it's only you! We were scared it was either Nate or Catylin."

Maggie said, "OH, are you planning to get them together too? Can I join in your plot?"

Anastasia said, "What have you got for an evil plan?"

Maggie said, "You could lock them in a cabin after pushing them into it."

Elisha and Anastasia looked at each other, and Elisha said, "Your in! Not a WORD to either Nate Gray or Catylin, got it?"

Maggie nodded, and Anastasia said, "Okay, if the first plan fails, which, maybe if it does, on the off-chance it does, we'll fall back onto Maggie's plan. Got it, everyone?"

Elisha nodded, and said, "Wait! We need awesome nicknames! Stacey's "Ms. Leo", Mitchie is "Girl With The Voice", Shane is "Idiot Rockstar", Jason's "The Idiot Face", Maggie is "Fresh Blood", Tess is "Drama Queen", Peggy's "Winner", and Ella is "Hasta La Vista Girl"."

Elisha looked proud with her nicknames, when Shane said, "Fine. If I'm "Idiot Rockstar", then you are "Mean Girl"."

Elisha snarled at him and said, "Fine, your "Smexy Beast" and I'm "Hot Chica". Happy?"

Shane smirked and said, "That was a better nickname than I expected!"

Mitchie laughed, and Maggie said, "Wait, why does MY nickname have to include the word "Blood" in it?"

Anastasia nearly ripped her hair out, and screamed, "FINE! Your nickname's "Monkey", Jason's new nickname is "Bird Boy", Ella's "Sunshine", Peggy's "Rocker Gal", OKAY?"

With her angry face, everyone nodded, scared that she'll maim them alive. Then the door opened again, and in walked Catilyn, asking, "Hey everyone, what's up?"

Everyone quickly said, "Nothing." Anastasia provided, "Just telling Elisha she needs to find a guy that will take her verbal abusage. We were thinking of the perfect guy for her."

Maggie nodded, and Elisha scream, "HEY! I don't dish out verbal abuse!"

Everyone looked at her, and she admitted, "Fine, so I do." **(Elisha's A/N: I still don't think I give out verbal abuse, and my friend's a whore for saying that I do. _(and you're saying you aren't verbally abusive? Fine, be that way... whore.)_ can it, Ms. Leo!)**

She huffed, and said, "OH, look at the time, Catilyn! I need your help on something!"

She grabbed Catilyn and dragged her. This was, sadly, part of the plan. Anastasia was already praying she won't kill her.

**With Catilyn and Elisha (dun, dun, DUUUUUUN)**

Elisha smiled, and Catilyn said, "You don't really need my help on anything, do you?"

Elisha was smiling like someone on crack now **(Elisha A/N: I currently look like that now!)** and said with a lot of evilness sounding in her voice, "Nope. But YOU need MY help..."

Catilyn was beyond scared now. She gulped and asked in a timid voice, "What. Are. You. Talking. About."

Elisha looked like a deranged serial killer **(A/N: she looked like that when we were going to watch _Get Smart_ and the guy wouldn't let us in. Next thing we knew, we were in without a question. She looked THAT scary.)** and said in a creepy voice like the kid who said 'I see dead people', "You like, no love, Nate, right? Of course I'm right..."

Catilyn said, "WHAT? No, I'm not in love with Nate! I like him as a friend!"

Maggie slapped her forehead when she noticed Nate had listened in, and said, "Great, now he's going to lose all hope. I say it's time for the cabin idea!"

Elisha smirked, and said, "Now, now, no lying! Or else!"

Catilyn tried to run, when Elisha grabbed her by the legs and threw her over her shoulders. Shane had a struggling Nate over his shoulders as well, and they were kicking and screaming. Then they tossed them in the cabin, the ONLY cabin that locked from the outside, and locked them in.

Maggie said, "HAVE FUN!"

Tess smirked and said, "You're not getting out until you admit the truth to each other!"

Peggy and Ella high fived and said, "YES!" Then a look of concern crossed Peggy's face, "What if they kill each other?"

Ella said, "What would they kill each other with in there?"

Mitchie, Maggie, Elisha, and Anastasia chorused together, "A SPORK!" Mitchie then said, "They'll spork each other to death!"

Elisha nodded, and said, "NEVER underestimate a spork!"

Ella said, "OH NO! I've been using a spork all this time! I could've killed myself."

Jason shook his head and said, "No, you couldn't have. Stacey pulled that gag with me on our date to Taco Bell. She then calmed me down by saying she was just kidding, you can't actually kill anyone with a plastic spork."

Tess and Peggy just looked at him, and said, "And you actually fell for that?" Peggy said, "Whoa, we said that together!"

Tess laughed, and Jason said, "Kind of. Does that make me an idiot?"

Anastasia said, "Yes. But you're _my_ idiot!"

Mitchie said, "Aw. That's so cute."

**Meanwhile, With Natliyn**

Nate asked Catilyn, "What do they mean by "You not getting out until you admit the truth to each other!"?"

Catilyn sighed, and said in an exhausted tone, "I don't know. But knowing Tess, Stacey, Elisha, and the other girl, Maggie, it could mean anything. After all, Maggie can be sarcastic, but Tess, she tends to mean business. And Stacey and Elisha _do_ like to play matchmaker. And it usually involves humiltaion and tramuatisation."

Nate cracked a smiled, and said, "Does that mean they're trying to hook _us_ up together?"

Catilyn giggled, and said in a tone that said 'Duh', "Of course. Why else would they lock two people in a cabin that, for whatever reason, only locks from the outside? I mean, they could get in trouble with Brown."

Nate laughed, and said, "True, but Shane's always been good at slithering out of sticky situations. And Stacey, well, she tends to be a smooth talker, and can, for whatever reason, just do whatever she wants."

Catilyn said, suddenly shy, "Well, to tell the truth, I kind of _do_ know why they looked us up in here."

Nate, who suddenly turned shy as well, asked, "Why?"

Catilyn swallowed her pride, and said, "Because. Um, I don't just like you as a friend. I, um, love you."

Nate, who suddenly didn't know what to say, fell silent."

**Outside, With The Team Of Planning Operation G.N.T (Jason's name isn't all that hot)**

Maggie was listening and said, "Sh, they'll hear us listening in on them!"

Anastasia said, "God, why didn't he say anything back to her? Now she's going to think he doesn't love her too!"

Jason was staring at a bird in the sky as Peggy said, "God, _talk_, you moron, talk! God gave you a mouth, use it!"

Ella asked randomly, "Do you think they'll kiss?"

Elisha said, "God, I hope so. If not, I've wasted my time."

**Back With Natilyn**

Catilyn was a little hurt that Nate didn't say anything back. She said, rushing her words, "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, it does seem kind of sudden, and..."

Nate shushed her, and said, "It's okay. I love you too."

Then, quickly closing the gap between them, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Catilyn was a little shocked, but eased into the kiss as well.

**Outside, With Morons and The Amazing Duo, and Our Newest Member of the Evil Team**

Maggie squealed, and said, "OMG, that's SO cute!"

Anastasia and Elisha high fived. Then they said, "We strike once again! Once again, E and Stacey won!" Then they did an evil laughter, in which Tess, Maggie, and Smitchie joined in with.

Ella, Peggy, and Jason just stared at them. Jason said, "Can I have a birdhouse now?"

**A/N: And that's the end of hooking up Natilyn! Now, should we hook Tess up with someone? Oh, and NO, I'm not hooking anyone up with Jason. _That's because you already have him hooked up with you._ Shut up, E. Anyway, review. And if you join the dark side, you'll get a cupcake AND a cookie this time! How sweet is that? JOIN TODAY! Also, review, and we'll give you cookies.**


	3. Saness

Disclaimer: I own squat, everyone here owns squat, but I do own myself, and my bff that just happens to pop up in this fiction work with me. Along with Maggie (no, just kidding. OR AM I? no, I am just kidding.), Lilyana (not really, but you catch our drift), and Kimberly (Kim, and we also don't really own her. We own how we control her, though), because they're on the dark side! MUHAHAHA! It now has many sugary treats that diabetics can also enjoy.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, and we've decided to add a THIRD drabble on. Now includes Lilyana! So, the dark side now has: Elisha, Maggie, Lilyana, Kimberly (aka, Kim), and me! We will accept requests for joining the dark side. Now you may pick your part! Enjoy the one where we now pick on Tess, and it become Saness (Sandor and Tess)! It sounded cute. Many have requested for this, aka, two people on the dark side, and a third who weilds the most control, Elisha. I hope you enjoy this. May the authors notes just get longer and longer! And long live Saness, Smitchie, Natilyn, and Janastasia (Me and Jason)!**

**If you have someone for Lola or anyone else (you may chose who the next on is about), please submit in review! And if you must, you may make up OC characters. These will be the pairings we will stand by! No, we won't ever write anything besides those listed pairings. So chose wisely who you hook them up with. We may or may not bring John, our guy friend, into the story. If we do, we'll probably hook him up with Peggy. He has an obsession with her. _(J: I do not!) (E: Who gave HIM permission to write in our stories?)_ (I don't know. John, don't take over our stories. It's mean.) Well, this has been our long ramble in the beginning. It now becomes two paragraphes long! Enjoy this drabble!**

* * *

Anastasia was yakking away on her cell phone to somebody, and Elisha was nodding with her as she mouthed stuff to her. Smitchie looked confused, Natilyn was too busy playing twenty questions, Jason was looking at the birds, Peggy was playing Go Fish with Ella, and Maggie was looking at them with an intent look on her face.

Soon, Anastasia hung up, and said, "E, that was Lilyana. Remember her? Well, she's coming here!"

Elisha looked excited, and Maggie smiled, and asked, "You mean that world-famous singer? I love her!"

Elisha nodded, and said, "We had to jump through hoops to get her to appear on our webcast. It wasn't until the webcast became huge that they let her come on. And she's actually pretty cool. We found out that she had nearly lost her record deal because she refused to change for them. I don't blame her. The stuff they wanted wasn't cool."

Anastasia nodded, and said smiling, "She sung a duet with me. It was fierce."

Mitchie looked excited now, and then confused, "Wait. Why is she coming here?"

Anastasia, Elisha, and Maggie looked at each other with evil looks on their faces. Elisha said, "Plot Three: Get Tess Hooked Up With Someone. We were thinking Sandor. After all, I think they'd make a hot couple. Like, maybe it should be called Saness!"

Anastasia laughed, and said, "Oh, there she is!"

Lilyana just walked in and said, "Hey y'all!"

Elisha laughed, and said, "'Sup, homeskillet?"

Anastasia laughed as well, and asked, "Wazzup, homie?"

Lilyana laughed, and then, flicking her pin straight brunette hair behind her, said, "Nothing much? Well, you guys certianly haven't lost your cool! Oh, hey Shane, Nate, and Jason. So, is the girls sitting next to them respectivly Mitchie and Catilyn?"

Catilyn said, "Yup, Catilyn here. Future producer."

Lilyana nodded, and said, "Awesome. Nice to meet you. Maybe one day you'll be producing some of my tracks! So that must mean that girl there is Mitchie? You must be pretty special if you could change Shane Gray from a complete ass to a total sweetheart again."

Mitchie nodded, and said, "Well, I guess so then."

Lilyana asked, "So she's the 'girl with the voice'? I still don't get why you used that as a way to describe her. I said that Stacey's 'the girl with the humor' and E's 'the girl with the blondness hair'. 'Girl with the voice' is pretty vauge."

Anastasia laughed and said, "Don't be mean! That's E's job to be mean!"

Elisha yelled, once again, "HEY!"

Peggy provided, "Well, you _are_ evil, after all. Look how you humilated Smitchie and Natilyn. Next you're going to humilate Saness. Who's next?"

Elisha said, "You, if you don't can it."

Jason said, "I'd be scared if I were you."

Lilyana said, "Oh, and by the way, I invited Kim over as well. Hope you guys don't mind."

Elisha then said, suddenly realizing, "Oh SNAP! We're supposed to go LIVE tonight, but we can't! Damn you, John!"

John said, coming in without knocking, saying, "You rang, sweetheart?"

Anastasia smirked, and replied back, saying, "I didn't know you liked Elisha! Jelisha! I've already got a couple name for you two! By the way, we have to go LIVE tonight, fool!"

John turned red, and said, "I DO NOT!"

Elisha smirked, and said, "EVERYONE loves me. You're just denying it because I don't love you back!"

John shrieked, "WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU'VE GOT A HUGE HEAD AND A BIGGER EGO!"

Elisha looked like someone slapped her and said, "Oh, no he di'n't!"

Anastasia said, "Oooh, he _so_ did. And he's _so_ in love with you. He just doesn't admit it."

John said, "Whatever. Anyway, I've got to go set up for it. Where is it going to be held?"

Anastasia replied, "DUH! On a _stage_, obviously. And don't forget the table!"

John sighed, and nodded, walking off to go set everything up. Kim showed up right after, her brunette hair swinging with her, and her jeans and ballet flats complemented her tee. Anastasia nodded with aproval of the outfit, and said, "I have to go change. E, come on, you also have to change."

Elisha nodded, and they went off to go change. Lilyana added, "I also have to go change. Mitchie, Catilyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy, you should also change into something you would want to wear on live broadcast around the world."

Mitchie nodded as well, and went off to go get some clothes. Tess rolled her eyes, and Ella along with Peggy dragged her off to the makeshift dressing rooms that where set up overnight. Elisha remembered last night to set them up, but nearly forgot that they went live tonight.

**Skipping Ahead To The Live Broadcast**

Elisha and Anastasia where wearing some good outfits. Anastasia's outfit consited of jeans with embellishments, a pair of lepord print high-heels, a white button up longsleeve shirt with a gold tie under a black vest, and a bright gold hairband. Elisha's consited of a denim miniskirt with a bright yellow ribbon as a belt, a off-one-shoulder tee-shirt with a sparkly tank top underneath, and red high heels.

They were sitting at the tables with Lilyana, who was wearing a off-the-shoulders red top with a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and two layers of necklaces. Her hair was in a hairband like Anastasia's was, except hers was red. Kim was wearing the same thing. Tess was dress glamorously, in a coral pink tube top, hoops, gold heels, and a skirt that fell two inches about the knee, along with a hot pink hairband in her hair.

Ella was wearing a pair of jeans, Steve Madden Flix, and a red mini dress over the jeans. Her hair was up in a half-updo. Peggy was wearing green Converse, gold braclets, and her hair was in beach waves. She also had on a white mini-dress over black leggings.

John was busy messing around with the tech stuff, and then he said, "And we're live in three, two..."

Anastasia then started off by saying, "Hello, and welcome to Live With Stacey & E."

Elisha took off, saying, "Brought to you by Stacey & E Productions, AKA: We Just Stole John's Production Ways, And Now We're Calling It Ours."

This got a good laugh from the people at camp. Anastasia giggled for awhile before composing herself, and saying, "Today, we've brought back one of our very special guests to the table, Lilyana. And also, our friend from school, Kim. Our tech producer, John. Say hi to the camera, John!"

John turned the camera to him, and waved hello, and said, "Hi! I'm..."

Elisha cut him off, saying, "They know who you are, put it on the important people now."

John grumbled before turning the camera back to the table. Anastasia continued on, saying, "We have some special guests at the table, as well. A camp counsler from Camp Rock, Maggie. Peggy, the winner of Final Jam. Shane Gray, popstar, though he still prefers being called a rockstar. Mitchie, Shane Gray's girlfriend and amazing girl we met. Catilyn, Mitchie's best friend, and future producer. Nate Gray, Catilyn's boyfriend. Jason Gray, my boyfriend who has the strange fascination with birds, 'cause birds rock. And Ella, someone who we have here just for kicks."

They all waved hi to the camera as she introduced each of them. Lilyana said, "And we have a special suprise. TJ Tyler's daughter, the TJ Tyler I toured with, is here! Come on up here, Tess Tyler!"

Tess came up and said, "Hey everyone! Apperantly they didn't tell me I was going to be up here. Though it's a good thing I always look fabulous."

Anastasia coughed while saying the word, "Concieted!"

Tess looked over to her and asked, "Did you say something?"

Anastasia threw her hand in a 'No way!' manner, and said, "Psh, psh, I didn't say anything! I was just commenting on how great you look."

Tess smiled. She actually believed that. Lilyana said, "So, Tess, what's new in your love life?"

Tess froze, and said, "What love life? I have no idea what you're talking about! None at all!"

Elisha smirked and said, "Oh really? Because if you don't tell the truth, the consequences will be grave."

Peggy said, "Yeah. And you won't like our consequences."

Ella then added, "Or maybe you will. It all depends."

Mitchie threw in, "Yeah. It depends."

Kim just sat there, looking amused. Tess said, "I still have no clue what your talking about."

Ella said, "Fine. Be that way."

Mitchie then said, "Sandor, come up here!"

Kim said, "Sandor is that kid that comes up with raps on the spot with that Boron guy, right?"

Anastasia nodded, and said, "They're really good."

Sandor came up, looking scared. Mitchie said, "Now, is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

Catylin finally said, "Yeah. Anything at all?"

Tess and Sandor both shook their heads.

Nate put his head down, not wanting to know what will happen next. Jason looked confused. Shane was silently laughing at the insanity of the girls. And then Anastasia said, "Oh come on, YOU LIKE EACH OTHER! And not just 'like', but 'like, like'. Seriously! You people are idiots!"

Elisha laughed evily, and said, "Now it's time for the consequences! You two must... What must they do?"

Peggy, Ella, Mitchie, Catilyn, Lilyana, and Kim all chorused together, "Kiss each other on the lips!"

Anastasia said, "You heard it. Now do it. Or else the consequences will worsen."

Sandor looked at Tess, and was thinking, _Are they joking? Does she really like, like me? Are we in the fifth grade? Wait, focus. She LIKES me!_

Tess was standing there, thinking excitedly, _He LIKES me! Yes! Sure, I act like I liked, liked Shane Gray. But that was only because I thought Sandor didn't like, like me back! God, what should I do now?_

Sandor, after thinking, did what any guy who liked a girl for a while and finally found out she liked him back. He kissed her. And Tess kissed back. Anastasia then yelled, "KEEP IT PG! There are little kids watching this!"

And then Elisha said, "E..."

And Anastasia went, "And Stacey..."

Then they chorused together, "STIKE AGAIN!"

* * *

**Elisha's A/N: Now, wasn't that worth the wait? It turned out totally awesome! By the way, I'm not going to write a long author's note. Instead, we beg of you, REVIEW! And ask for a spot in the dark side, you get not just cookies for just reviewing! You get cookies, cupcakes, AND a slice of pie! Just review and you'll get chocolate chip cookies only. We love you people! Now review! Or I'll kill you in your sleep!**


End file.
